


28. Children

by smiledarnyou



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Knife Mention, M/M, The Florida Lester Family Vacation, a belated mother's day present to the phandom mothers out there, alcohol mention, food cw, phew I made an official tag for it now, use it wisely, wherever you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiledarnyou/pseuds/smiledarnyou
Summary: She huffed, not daring herself to think about the concept of grandchildren any further. She brought that up a few years ago to Martyn and Phil during dinner, and they never forgot how Phil nearly asphyxiated from a biteful of spaghetti.





	28. Children

Kathryn Lester never anticipated a full course breakfast meal when she woke up in the morning. Neither did her husband, Phil, or Dan, apparently. She woke up to the smell of coffee, pastries, bacon, and the gentle push on her shoulder from her husband. “C’mon Kath. Martyn and Corn made breakfast this mornin’.” He gave her a swift peck on the cheek and let her be to join them downstairs. 

She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stretching and relaxing against the memory foam mattress. She slipped out of bed, into her slippers, and grabbed her terracotta robe, pausing to check herself in the mirror. There was no need to ensure her appearance, because it was only family after all. Just to ensure there were no wrinkles magically appearing overnight. 

She looked great for her age, if she allowed herself to be selfish enough to think so. Just the smile lines and creases in her forehead from years of frowning and laughing and raising brows. There was no ache in her joints, no pains in her back. She looked and felt as young as her own children, even though they were in their 30s. 

She laughed, exasperated at herself for the very thought. _Enjoy their youth while you can_. She brushed a few stray hairs behind her ears and cinched the robe tight around her waist. _They’re still growing. Grandchildren and great-grandchildren are far from your future_. She huffed, not daring herself to think about the concept of grandchildren any further. She brought that up a few years ago to Martyn and Phil during dinner, and they never forgot how Phil nearly asphyxiated from a biteful of spaghetti. 

_Another time, perhaps_ she promised herself. One last look in the mirror, and she made her way downstairs for breakfast. 

She was greeted with cheery hellos. Martyn stood over the stovetop, checking on a pancake cooking on the griddle, all while bacon sizzled in another pan. Cornelia was emptying the last bit of hot water from the kettle into Dan’s mug, when she saw Kathryn enter. She broke into a big grin. “Good morning! Would you like any coffee? Juice? I can put on more water for tea, if you would like.”

“Oh! I’m quite alright, thank you.”

“If Corn finds you boiling water yourself, she’ll snatch that kettle right out of your hands,” Martyn joked, throwing her a knowing look over his shoulder. He flipped the pancake onto the otherside. 

Cornelia shushed him, rolling her eyes. She turned back to her, returning back to that thousand watt smile. “Just anything you would like, let me know, okay?” She set the kettle down and went to the fridge. 

Kathryn watched on, a bit taken back. The summer home’s kitchen this week was never this lively in the morning. Not that the company was unenjoyable, but normally everyone tended to their own business. Everyone would serve their own breakfast of cereal, toast or Pop Tarts, then break apart in pairs to the living room, the pool, or their own bedrooms. Now that Martyn was cooking, Dan was offering assistance with preparing toppings for the pancakes, and Cornelia was grabbing ingredients left and right, Kathryn felt at such a loss.

Her husband walked passed with a mug of coffee, giving her a bemused smile, seeming lost as well, and walked into the living room. She sighed, almost exhausted at the amount of activity. She went to sneak a mug of coffee without Cornelia noticing, squeezing past Dan chopping strawberries on the breakfast bar, and opened the cabinet where the glasses were. 

Dan caught her in the act. He put his knife down to gently remove the mug from her hand. He gave her a sweet smile. “Cream or sugar?”

She sighed, exasperated but fond. “A little bit of creamer, just a splash. And two sugars.”

He grinned at that, the dimple cutting deeper into his cheek. Thank heaven her boys never had dimples. Any assertiveness in her parenting would have been long gone. “Like mother, like son?”

Her heart melted a little. Like mother, like son, yes.  “Oh, that might be the case now, but you should have seen him drink coffee years ago. It used to be to the point where I would ask him if he would like some coffee with his cream and sugar.” Dan snorted, opening the fridge. “Do you mind getting the vanilla?” He nodded, grabbing the vanilla almond milk. Once Phil expressed his newfound love of almond milk and coffee and cereal mixed together, everyone began to follow his lead. 

Just in perfect timing, Phil joined them, bleary eyed and yawning. He blinked at the scene, taken back as she was. “Good morning?” Phil greeted hesitantly. “What is this?”

“Just a little Sunday breakfast,” Cornelia said, cutting off Martyn’s possible response. “Figured you guys were tired of the frosties.” Dan grabbed another mug and poured the milk and sugar into both of the mugs, handing them to Phil and Kathryn. 

“We were out of it anyway,” Dan added, his fingers lingering a bit when passing Phil his mug. He gave him a playfully scornful look. “Because _someone_ had a late night snacking spree.” 

Phil innocently looked away, taking a long sip of coffee before walking to Martyn’s side. 

“Nice to see Phil hasn’t changed one bit,” Kathryn laughed, elbowing Dan on the side. “I would find him digging into a box of Wheaties at the crack of dawn. He would look like a startled deer.” 

“ _Mum_.” 

Dan smirked, going back to cutting up the strawberries into chunks, putting them in a bowl. “Not as bad as me finding Phil pouring a box of Cheerios into his mouth on the bed.” 

" _Dan_! No-”

Kathryn gaped at them, Martyn snorting as he clicked off the griddle and the stovetop. “You’re kidding!” Phil frantically tried to cover Dan’s mouth before he could say anything else. “Philip Michael Lester!” Phil’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, and he went to hide his face in the crook of Dan’s neck. Dan pried his hand away, but let him hide to go back to finish the rest of the fruit. “And that was recent?”

“Oh no, that was a few years ago,” Dan said. “But you can bet he never attempted that again.” Phil mumbled something into his neck, and Dan chuckled. “He screamed. Actually screamed, rolled off the bed, and then curled into a ball on the floor for like, ten seconds.” 

Phil looked up at his mom, pouting slightly and resting his chin on Dan’s shoulder. “I never wanted to show my face again. It was so humiliating.” He then looked at the bowl of strawberries already prepared, pursed his lips, and slipped an arm around Dan’s waist to sneak a piece. Dan smacked his hand away, then looked at Kathryn in total disbelief and amused fondness. 

“Really?” Dan scoffed, nudging Phil away. 

“If you’re going to share my snack secrets with the family, might as well live up to the name.” He quickly grabbed a handful of strawberries and stuffed them in his mouth. 

Kathryn sighed heavily as they stared at each other as Phil continued to chew chipmunk-cheeked. Right, so no grandchildren in her future, certainly. It was all well and good. Probably for the best so her grandchildren would never inherit Phil’s awful snack routines. Cornelia fussed at them, shooing Phil away to start setting up silverware, plates and napkins, and helping Dan organize the ingredients. “Would you like any help?” Kathryn asked, feeling a bit useless just holding a coffee mug. 

“Oh, no, we’ve got it here. Did you want to start making yourself a plate instead?” 

Phil handed her a plate and Martyn deposited the bacon onto a paper plate covered with a paper towel, as to soak up the excess grease. Kathryn found herself stunned as she looked at the pancake topping options, wondering if she found herself in a buffet in her own vacation home. Nutella, lemon wedges, sugar, blueberries, syrup and the strawberries all circled around the stack of pancakes. She set herself her own plate, as everyone else, and they settled into the living room with their drinks. 

She was enjoying the meal, the atmosphere, glancing from the television and back to the family surrounding her. Her husband sat in the rocking chair, intently focused on the screen as he watched the news. Dan, Phil and Martyn shared the family couch, Cornelia sat between Martyn’s legs as she ate. Cornelia would offer bites of hers, stretching her arm up so Martyn could take a bite off of her fork. Dan and Phil were contently tucking into their meals, Dan offering him bits of pancake with lemon juice, since Phil went in too heavy with the Nutella. They all treated each other with softness and care, peaceful and relaxed in the way they handled each other.

The difference was so stark compared to a few years ago when Dan or Cornelia would ever visit. 

Cornelia had always been soft spoken and yet somehow bubbly, and Martyn was so gentle with her, more than any other girl he would bring home. Her first Christmas with the Lester family, Kathryn remembered having to leave the room from trying to stifle her laughter at her son’s nervous behavior. Holding out the chair for Cornelia to sit, pouring her drinks for her (accidently spilling said drinks onto the table and onto her dress), and stammering to find conversations. Normally the confident young man she once knew, had been a stumbling mess that entire night. She never faulted him for that. She was gorgeous with her bright red curls,and even brighter eyes. She had a beautiful, soothing voice, which she shared one night as she sang one of her songs from her first EP with the family. Martyn was proud of her, knew that the family loved her, and over time he became less nervous, and more prideful. 

Dan had always been shy. The first time she was able to meet him that December while Phil had been filming for that YouTube Christmas project, he almost never met her eye. She had heard his name a few times before she ever got to meet him, Phil casually saying he was bringing a friend over. He was almost bashful, never standing too close to Phil, but always watching him with rapt attention. Slowly, but surely, the more he grew accustomed to her own eccentric habits and quoting YouTube animations, the more he warmed up. The more he grinned to show that precious dimple, the more he discussed personal things with school and YouTube and family, and the closer he stood to Phil, relaxing visibly every passing day. The morning she had walked into the kitchen to find Dan wrapped around Phil’s back as Phil cooked something on the stovetop, everything felt cemented. Phil never discussed his sexuality in depth, never wanted to label Dan as his best friend or his partner aloud, but she knew Dan was lovely and Phil was the happiest he ever was, and for a mother, that was all she ever wanted. 

Now seeing Martyn and Cornelia so wrapped up so close, and Dan curly-haired and bright-eyed, almost pressing against Phil’s side, she wondered where the time went. How many years had passed? How many life changes and pressures and years finally came onto her children’s shoulders to where they were so strong yet so soft hearted. Their lives being broadcasted and shared and analyzed by over thousands, almost millions of people, and here they were,a family. Never broken, no fights or spats despite some scrutinizes from the public eye. There were arguments, sure, but all of them were calmly discussed, rarely a tear escaping, all of them ending with hugs, kisses and a stronger bond over time, 

Both of her boys found their other halfs, ring or no ring, grandchild or no grandchild.

She was content.

They were all content, and full, slumped into their chairs from their heavy meal. The only one who seemed highly energetic from a heavy breakfast was Cornelia, offering to take the plates and silverware to the sink. Kathryn offered to get up, but Martyn and Cornelia sprung up before she could move from her chair. 

“Absolutely not Mum, you look like you would move one inch and explode.” Martyn took her plate. Dan stood up to help, but Cornelia shook her head. “We’re gonna just put them in the sink. Let everything cool off and put them in the fridge for Mr. Late Night Snacker.”

“Oy,” Phil protested weakly from the couch. “Leave me be.” Dan patted Phil on the shoulder, his brows furrowed in worry. “I’m fine,” Phil mumbled. “Too much. No late night snacking I think.” Cornelia cooed, ruffling his hair, then went to carry the plates into the kitchen, Martyn following after. Kathryn found herself peeking at Dan sneaking his hand down,  holding Phil’s and squeezing lightly. 

Absolutely precious, those two. 

She tore her eyes away when she heard them coming back, feeling a bit guilty for staring. Cornelia came bustling in with a small blue gift bag stuffed with white tissue paper. Martyn was grinning behind her, holding up an envelope. “Happy Mother’s Day!” 

“What?” Dan and Phil squeaked, looking at them in shock. 

Her husband looked confused, and a bit concerned. Kathryn just looked at them, just as confused as any of them. “Mother’s Day was in March, wasn’t it?” She felt a bit silly for asking, but if this was a belated Mother’s Day present, it would be a bit odd to give it to her now. As much as she greatly appreciated it. 

Cornelia giggled at that. “Well, it’s America’s today. March 14th. So surprise! Two Mother’s Days in one year!”

“Oh why didn’t you say you were planning something?” Phil asked. “I could have definitely helped this morning.”

Martyn shrugged. “Maybe you can pick something up from Walgreens? Get some more Frosties?”  Phil gave an indignant pout, but looked on curiously as Cornelia handed over the package. Martyn gave her the envelope, adding, “Make sure to read this first. It’s going to make a lot more sense if you do.” 

Still very much confused and flattered by the offerings and generous breakfast, she opened the envelope and pulled out a handwritten note. She recognized Cornelia’s handwriting immediately, seeing what appeared to be a poem. “Oh sweetheart, you didn’t have to do all of this.”

“Oh it’s my pleasure, please read it.”

“Out loud?”

Cornelia looked to Martyn, exchanging knowing glances before coming to an agreement. “If you would like to.” 

She glanced around, feeling the weight of everyone’s eyes on her. “Well now I’m feeling a bit nervous.” 

“Oh you really don’t have to read it aloud of course! Just if you want to.” Cornelia seemed to bounce with a nervous energy of her own. “Either way. I really would love for you to read it.”

“Oh, alright, yes.” She sighed, beginning to read to herself, not bothering to say anything aloud. 

She paused. Paused longer. Read those lines again, letting them sink in. She looked up at Cornelia, starting at Martyn. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. “No.” 

Martyn grinned and Cornelia let out a squeak, covering her mouth to contain her grin. “Keep going!” Dan, Phil and her husband looked hopelessly lost, so she started reading from the beginning aloud. Her voice began to shake on the very first word. 

“ _I do not have a face to see_  
 _Or put inside a frame_  
 _I do not have soft cheeks to kiss_  
 _I don’t yet have a name._ "

She heard three sharp intakes of breath. Her eyes began to water, the words blurring a bit. 

“ _Not yet can you hold my tiny hands_   
_Nor whisper in my ear_   
_It’s still too soon to sing a song_  
 _Or cuddle me so near_  
 _But all of that will change come this December_  
 _When they say I am due_  
 _I am your newest grandson or granddaughter_  
 _And I cannot wait to meet you_.”

There was another startled round of gasps, one almost sounding like it was choking back a sob, joining the sound of hands clapping together. She was unable to even meet the eyes of whoever did, watery-eyed herself. 

“ _All I ask is between now and then_  
 _Is your patience while I grow_  
 _I promise I’ll be worth the wait_  
 _Because of all the love we’ll know_  
 _So what I give to you now_   
_Is a wish from you to me_  
 _I cannot wait to be a part_  
 _Of this wonderful family_.” 

She wiped the tears from her eyes, looking up at Cornelia before leaping up and crushing her into a hug. “Oh my God, oh my _God_. A grandchild? I’m going to be a-” She looked to her husband who looked frozen, but ecstatic, a big smile somehow managing to appear under his mustache. Dan was covering his mouth with one hand, holding Phil's hand with the other, eyes threatening tears of his own. Phil's eyes were flickering from one person to the next, disbelief written all over his face, 

“Open the bag!” Cornelia giggled, a sniffle of her own escaping. Kathryn could hear the three get up from the chairs to join them standing. Cornelia gripped back tightly for a few moments until she gently pushed her. Kathryn pulled the tissue paper out of the bag, a bit too enthusiastically, and out came a pacifier. 

“Oh God.” Kathryn crushed Cornelia into another hug, tugging at Martyn for him to join in. Martyn chuckled, wrapping his arms around them both, kissing the top of Cornelia’s head and his mother’s. “A grandchild. You made me a _grandmother_ on an American holiday, I can’t believe it!” The two of them laughed, all of them squeezing each other before letting go. “Thank you so much, this is absolutely the best Mother's Day gift I could have ever received." She wiped a stray tear from Cornelia's cheek before giving it a sweet peck. Her husband bent down to pick up the pacifier, gently placing the tiny thing in the palm of his hand. Dan let out a small "aww" fingers reaching out almost as if it touch it himself. Phil went to hug his brother and Cornelia, squeezing them nice and tight. "I can't believe this. How does anyone process being a grandparent?"

"I'm still wondering that myself," her husband laughed. He pulled her in a tight hug as well. "We did it Kath. We made it. Old age." She heaved a sigh at his deep chuckle, giving him a kiss anyway.

"I actually jinxed myself." She paused at that, pursing her lips. "I might have actually jinxed myself." She looked at Martyn and Cornelia, both of them hugging Dan and Phil into a huddle, hearing giggles of "Uncle Dan and Uncle Phil.". "I did jinx myself." They all perked up from their joined hug to look at her in confusion. "I actually told myself this morning I was fine for my age. As long as there were no grandchildren in the way, I would be just fine. Now look at me. You just added adult multivitamins to my daily diet and I have joint issues in my knees." 

Martyn rolled his eyes. "You'll be just fine Mum, trust me."

"You'll be the youngest looking grandmother ever, if anything," Dan helpfully supplied. Instead of giving his one-armed (but soft) hugs, he fully encased her into a bear hug. "Congratulations."

She stood on her tiptoes, wrapping her arms around his neck to bring him down. "So anymore grandchildren in the future?" she teased lightly. She felt Dan freeze a little at that, and she rubbed a soothing circle on his back (a mockery of the recovery Phil had to receive from choking that one night). "No rush of course." She stood flat-footed again, looking up to see the expression on his face, hoping he was okay with her little poke. In actuality, he looked rather thoughtful, pursing his lips. Not in a frown, but a considering smile. 

"Some day." There was a certainty in his voice that made her heart flutter. "Some day." He looked at Phil, who was asking Cornelia how far along she was. Ten weeks. The baby was ten weeks. Soon enough there would be an ultrasound and a baby shower to plan, but in the meantime, with Vidcon and things to tend to with the shop, they were going to take it step by step. Kathryn watched on as Phil looked from Cornelia's eyes and her stomach repeatedly, smiling softly. 

"Step by step. That's right." She gave Dan a private smile, which he returned softly before standing beside Phil. He rested his hand comfortably on Phil's side, which caused Phil to look at him. Phil grinned, the brightest she's seen him smile since graduation or the moment he left the home to pick up Dan from the train station in December. He was gesturing at Cornelia's stomach in awe, Dan laughing and nodding and wrapping her in a one-armed hug.

So grandchildren, yes. She can withstand the grandchildren to age her like a fine wine.

She was still waiting on those rings.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to everyone being so patient with me and my awful lack of posting :,) I have a few more stories in progress so hopefully everything will be posted fairly soon!   
> as a disclaimer I would like to say that I do not know Kathryn personally, so all of this perspective written is purely based in a fictional mindset :) thank you so much for reading, feel free to leave a comment, and have a wonderful day! <3


End file.
